The Count of Monte-Christo
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Terrence Grandchester is betrayed by his best friend and sent to the prison of Chateau d'If...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Count of Monte-Christo**_

_**For the King's birthday I usually like to adapt movies so here is one of my favourite movies, based on the American version of 2003…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Terrence Grandchester was a young and modest man, who went on an adventure with his friend Daniel Leagan… The story is happening in the 18th century, during the Napoleon era… The Leagan boat on which they were had just left the island of Elba…

In 1814, the French Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte was exiled on the Island of Elba, near the Italian cost. Since he had tried to escape a lot of times, the British guards would shoot anyone who would come near the cost… even if they looked innocent or desperate…

Terrence and Daniel had stopped on that cost because they needed medical care for one of their man before they reached Marseilles… But the British guards were shooting on everything that moved…

\- Wait! Said Terry, we come in peace! We need medical care!

But the guards were shooting at their horses, they didn't care… they were coming forward, while shooting on the intruders… Daniel took his gun out and started shooting on the guards who were coming forward towards them… Then there was a fight between the cost guards and the two young men… Terry managed to shoot on one of the coastguards…

\- You finally managed to get one, said Daniel with a mocking tone…

A man approached them, Napoleon in the flesh, defeated or not, he still had the royal presence coming from him…

\- You can stop, said Napoleon, those two men are not dangerous and they didn't come to help me escape…

\- That's true, said Terry, I'm Terrence Grandchester and he's Daniel Leagan, the son of the boat

owner… our captain is sick, we need some help to take care of him, that's all.

The coastguards calmed down… Terrence and Daniel took the captain on the island to get him some medical care… but the coastguards were still sceptical about them…

\- We come in good faith! Said Terry angry

The coastguards put Terry and Daniel in a prison cell, while they were taking care of the captain's health…

In the cell, Daniel was trying to joke.

\- Well, it's not that bad, he said, the wine is very good.

\- As a matter of fact, said Terry laughing too

Napoleon approached the prison bars…

\- Gentlemen, he said, can I speak to Mr. Grandchester alone? He asked them

\- Of course, said Terry

One of the guards opened the gate and Terry was able to get out to go to Napoleon's office… While they were walking, Napoleon asked him:

\- Are you always like that with your friend?

\- We've known each other since we were kids…

\- It's nice to see friends with such long friendship… Since I've been here, I'm cut off from the world. I have a letter for an old friend, I would like to give it to you so he can have some news about me. Would you be so kind to give him the letter in Marseilles?

\- I'm not sure, said Terry hesitating

\- It's just a simple letter to an old friend, said Napoleon…

\- All right, said Terry

\- You have to give the letter to Mr. Clarion, said Napoleon, you're going to remember that name?

\- Clarion? Where am I going to find him?

\- He's going to find you, don't worry.

Napoleon gave him a sealed letter.

\- I want everything to be done in secret. I don't want your friend to know about it.

\- I give you my world, said Terry taking the envelope

\- Yes, I believe it too, said Napoleon putting the letter inside Terry's blazer

He didn't pay attention that from afar, Daniel was watching them and pretended like there was nothing.

\- What did he want? He's asked Terry when he was back.

\- News from France, said Terry, that's all…

Terry arranged himself to sleep.

little later, during the night, Napoleon came to wake them up…

\- You better leave, your captain has died, go back on your boat…

\- All right, said Terry a little stunned

He took his friend Daniel, and they went back on their boat, in a little bark… Napoleon watched them go… He prayed that the letter he gave Terry would arrive to it's right owner… The young men went back to Marseilles…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

In Marseilles, a young woman named Candice Andrew was asking the coachman to go faster so they could get to the harbour faster …

The boat has arrived in Marseilles with Terry and Daniel with the corpse of the captain of the boat. They were in front of the Andrew maritime company… the old master Andrew was looking at the young men coming out with the corpse…

\- What's going on? Asked the old M. Andrew

\- Captain Niven died, said a mate

\- Terrence Grandchester refused to listen to me, said the mate

\- Really? Said M. Andrew, come to my office Terrence

All right, he said obeying

Meanwhile, the carriage arrived with Candy who came out running looking for her beloved

\- Where's Terry?

\- Well, hello to you too, Candy, said Daniel ironically

\- Where is Terry? He didn't come back with you?

\- I think he's in some trouble, said Daniel, come with me

took her arm to bring her by the water near a cliff…

the mate was accusing Terry

\- I told him not to stop, but he didn't listen

\- Well, said Mr. Andrew, he did everything to save the captain Niven's life

\- But…

\- I would've done the same thing, said Mr. Andrew

\- I was thinking about the captain's life, said Terry

\- Come on, said the mate, I was thinking about the merchandise

\- No, you were thinking about saving your own skin, said Mr. Andrew

\- But, said the mate

\- Terrence Grandchester, I'm making you captain of the ship

\- WHAT? Said the mate angry

\- Terrence showed a reasonable behaviour like a good captain would've done

\- But…

\- You will still be the first mate under Captain Grandchester, unless you're looking for another boat?

mate was furious and left the office sulking. Terry stayed in the office with Mr. Andrew.

\- Thank you so much, Mr. Andrew

\- Congratulations, said Mr. Andrew

\- Thank you

\- I think, there's a young woman who is looking for you outside, he said

\- All right, said Terry standing up

It was probably his daughter Candy he was talking about… he stood up and shook Mr. Andrew's hand and ran out of the office. Mr. Andrew started laughing whole heartedly.., a few moment later, a man came to his office…

\- Can I help you? Asked Mr. Andrew

\- I wanted to speak to the young men who had just arrived

\- They're not here, said Mr. Andrew

\- I will come back later said the man

\- Who should I announce? Asked Mr. Andrew

\- Clarion, said the man leaving the office

**oOOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, by the cliff, Daniel with Candy…

\- Make love to me…

\- No, said Candy , you never get tired

\- Terry won't know, it's going to be our secret

\- I'll know… and I don't believe in secrets

\- You think that Terry has no secrets? He's got some. You can ask him

\- You will never change, Daniel

\- How?

\- Remember when we were little, you got a poney for your birthday? And Terry got a whistle? You were angry because Terry was happy with his whistle… I don't want to be your next whistle

\- In how long do you think you're going to be together?

\- In two years, in two years he's going to become captain , they we will be able to get married

\- Two years, said Daniel with disdain, I wouldn't wait for two years for anything, espescially for a girl like you

Terry was arriving and he saw them from afar. Candy looked at Daniel and she turned around and she saw Terry. Her face lit up

\- Here he is! She said running to him

\- Candy!

\- Terry! I've missed you so much!

\- I'm here now, said Terry taking her lips

The young lovers kissed fiercely and Daniel looked at them with envy

\- You've got some trouble, said Candy

\- No, everything is fine, said Terry, I was promoted Captain

\- Ah! Said Candy smiling

They approached Daniel.

\- Mr. Andrew promoted me to Captain, said Terry smiling

\- Oh, said Daniel, who didn't look too happy, congratulations, he said coldly

He walked away from them.

\- We're still going to work together, said Terry

\- I know, said Daniel leaving

Meanwhile, Terry looked at him go.

\- Come with me Candy, said Terry

\- Where? She asked

He took her to see his friend who was the captain of a ship…

\- What are we doing here?

\- I told you that I was going to marry you when I become captain, right?

\- Yes…

\- Will you marry me, Candy?

\- What? Now? But my father?

\- I want you to be mine before I make love to you for real

\- Oh Terry… yet! Let's get married

\- I don't have the rings yet, as soon as I get paid…

He took a piece of string and tied it to her finger…

\- That will do for the moment, said Candy

Terry's friend married them very fast in secret. She had the string at her finger she was proud.

\- This will never leave my finger, she said with love, I love you, Terry.

\- I love you Candy…

He took her to the deep end of the beach and they consummate their love and their wedding night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Daniel was drinking with the ship mate. He was getting drunk…

\- Grandchester is captain! Did you hear that?

\- He pretends he's my friend… he told me

\- Oh yeah…

\- But he's got a secret, said Daniel

\- What secret? Asked the ship mate

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy was with Terry and her father, eating dinner when the police arrived to say:

\- We're looking for Terrence Grandchester…

\- That's me, said Terry

\- Terrence Grandchester, you're under arrest for treason

\- What? They all said at the same time

\- What treason? Asked Terry

\- That information is classified, said the police

\- I want explanations! Said Terry

The police didn't listen and they took Terry with them, he was holding Candy's hand, who was just as stunned…

\- Candy, I will be back later, once I cleared this situation, said Terry

\- Terry! Said Candy

\- I love you Candy, he said leaving

\- I love you, said Candy

Candy stayed with her father who took her in his arms to console her.

Terry was taken to an office and he was interrogated by a police inspector.

\- Terrence Grandchester, he said, I have some questions for you

\- Yes? Said Terry

\- Did you meet with Napoleon recently on the Island of Elba

\- Yes, said terry, I was with my friend Daniel Leagan almost all the time…

\- Yes, he told us that…  
\- Well, there you go! Said Terry relieved, he can testify for me!

\- No doubt, said the inspector, but you said "almost" all the time…

\- Yes, aside from the time when Napoleon asked me to give a personal letter to one of his friends in Marseilles, said Terry innocently

\- Oh yeah, that a treason from a traitor. Did you give that letter to the friend in question?

\- No, the person was supposed to come and find me, said Terry taking the letter from his vest, here it is…

He took the letter out and give it to the police inspector. He took the letter and opened it and read it.

\- Have you read the letter? He asked terry

\- No, said Terry, I can't read.

\- This letter is high treason, plans to make Napoleon escape, so he could get his powers back

\- Sir, said Terry, I swear to you, on my mother's head that I don't know anything about it!

The inspector looked at Terry and he said.

\- You're innocent, I believe you. I don't know how you're going to survive in this world, but you're not a traitor… You're dismissed, he told Terry

\- Thank you, said Terry standing up to leave

While Terry was leaving the office, the inspector called him back.

\- Wait! What's the name of the person that was supposed to come and pick up the letter?

\- Mr. Clarion, said Terry innocently

\- I beg your pardon? Said the inspector surprise

\- Mr. Clarion, repeated Terry

\- Did you mentioned that name to anybody else? To your friend Daniel?

\- No, sir, said terry, Daniel doesn't know anything. I haven't told him

The inspector stood up and took the letter and he burned it in front of Terry.

\- It's better this way, these information are dangerous

\- All right , said Terry

\- Good bye, Mr. Grandchester, he said shaking his hand

\- Thank you, said Terry, good bye.

Terry left to get inside a carriage, which seemed to be waiting for him. As soon as he got in, the door was locked.

\- Inspector! Said Terry calling him out

The latter looked at him without reacting.

\- Mr. Vilfort! Mr. Vilfort! Yelled Terry

The carriage left and terry was a prisoner… He couldn't get out… He was escorted by guards in horses for a long time. When the carriage stopped, Terry asked to go back home.

\- Can I go back home now, he asked

\- No, you're going to Chateau d'If, said the solder

\- NO! Said Terry fighting back, he managed to run away, he took a horse an he ran…

He was followed by some guards. He arrived quickly at his friend Daniel's, yelling:

\- Daniel! I need your help! I got arrested for treason! Napoleon gave me a letter when we were on the island of Elba, he said it was a note for his friend, but he lied! I gave him my word! That's a treason! I didn't tell you, I'm sorry! Help me!

\- All right, said Daniel looking at him coldly…

He was in his house…

\- Could your father help me out? Asked Terry

\- My father is in Paris, said Daniel, you need money

\- Yes, said Terry

But Daniel turned around he had a sword. Terry looked at him surprised…

\- I saw Napoleon give you a letter, said Daniel

\- It was you! Said Terry, you bloody bastard! You betrayed me!

\- Why didn't you tell me anything? Said Daniel, I thought you were my friend!

\- I gave my world to Napoleon! He lied to me!

\- I know Terry. I read the letter… while you were sleeping

Terry looked at his friend.

\- Why are you doing this to me?

\- It's complicated…

\- Complicated? Said Terry

He tried to take a sword on the wall to fight with his friend, but it was no use! Daniel called the police.

\- He's in here…

\- Why Daniel? Said Terry sorry

He fought with the sword, but since he wasn't as skilled as Daniel, he lost.

\- I thought you were my friend, said Terry

\- You're the son of a poor man and Candy wants you! Arrest him! Said Daniel

It was because of Candy?! So Terry was arrested and taken to Chateau d'If… Before they took him, Daniel took a pawn on his chess game board and put it in Terry's pocket.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, the police inspector Vilfort went to see his father to yell at him… It was Mr. Clarion, the one who was supposed to come and get the famous letter from Napoleon…

\- How could my own father, betrayed me like that?

\- Well, I chose my camp, in case the empire comes back!

\- You're going to get arrested, father!

The inspector's wife arrived to whispered something in his ear.

\- Don't talk so loud, they could hear us…

Mr. Clarion left the room with a defying tone .

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in a bark, on the water, on his way to Chateau d'If, which was on an island and a very big prison… Terry followed the guards to his cell. Before that, he was introduced to the prison director…

\- Welcome, Mr. Grandchester

\- I know you probably hear that often, but I'm innocent…

\- You're innocent?

\- Yes…

\- I know, said the director

\- Are you making fun of me? Said terry

\- No, Mr. Grandchester, I know you're innocent, otherwise why would you be doing her at Chateau d'If, if you were really guilty, you would be in the big prison of the city, But you're here, at Chateau d'If, where they put all the prisoners they're ashamed of…

The director walked him to his cell and he was walking in front of him. On the wall, there was an inscription saying" "God will make me justice"… but Terry couldn't read… the director asked the guards to arrange Terry, they took his clothes off, to hit him… first day baptism…

\- I bet you're asking yourself, said the director "My God, why me?" Truth be told, God had nothing to do with this…

\- God had everything to do with all this. He's everywhere, he sees everything…, said Terry

\- All right, let's make a deal, all right? You ask God to stop me as soon as he gets here, all right?  
The man took the whip and he started to hit Terry's back, who was yelling of pain…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, in Marseille, the rumour that Napoleon had escaped from the island of Elba… The police inspector panicked, since his father had a letter sent to him by Napoleon. He arrived in his office and he found Daniel Leagan, Mr. Andrew, Mr. Grandchester, Terry's father and Candy who all came to see him.

\- What's going on? Asked Vilfort

\- I'm Daniel Leagan, I came to tell you that Terrence Grandchester was innocent…

The police inspector looked at them. Daniel continued:

\- This is Mr. Andrew and his daughter, Candy…they're with me

\- Terrence Grandchester is accused of treason and you're still pleading his innocence?

\- Yes, said Daniel

\- And I'm telling you that Terrence Grandchester committed murder?

\- A murder? Said Daniel

\- Well, Grandchester had a letter from Napoleon and when they tried to take it from him, he defended himself by killing that man…

\- Terrence in incapable of murder, said Mr. Andrew

\- Please, help us, said Candy

\- I'm sorry Miss, said the inspector, that out of my reach… you better forget about Grandchester and console yourself with your good friend Daniel…

\- My son is not a murderer! Said Terry's father angry

Mr. Andrew took his friend and they left the office. Daniel told Candy:

\- I'll be right back, I have to speak to the inspector…

\- I won't forget your kindness, said Candy to Daniel

\- I've never stopped being nice with you, he said

Candy followed her father and her father in law. Daniel went to see Vilfort, the police inspector.

\- Well, that's not bad, but murder? Said Daniel

\- Well, I didn't understand why you were betraying your friend like that by giving me Napoleon's letter, but after seeing his beautiful fiancée, I understood everything… Sit down, Daniel, we're not done…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy got papers from Vilfort giving the order to execute Terrence Grandchester. She couldn't stop crying… Daniel came every day to console her and she let him do it, she needed comfort…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terry was suffering under the whip in prison wondering for the hundredth time, which crime he had committed…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Count of Monte-Christo**_

_**Chapter III**_

In his prison cell, Terry was looking for something to do. He would write on the walls, he would look at the birds coming in by the high window of his cell… It was a sign that life outside continued… How long has it been since he's been in that prison? He didn't know… But the prison manager arrived to give him a reminder…

\- Happy birthday Grandchester!

Terry walked back against the wall. The manager approached him with his guards… Terry was whipped for his birthday in jail.

\- See you next year! Said the manager leaving his cell.

Terry really had had enough of life… he wanted to end it… he tried to hung himself… he looked at was was written on the walls, even if he didn't know how to read, the prison manager had said :"God will do me justice", so Terry stop his plans to hang himself… He went to write on the wall again on those words, on that famous sentence… he would also draw some bars to count his days and time passed, it had now been 4 years since he had been put in jail…the manager had come to whip him as usual… they gave him his daily ration of food and that's how he fed himself to stay alive.

One day, during meal time, he heard some noise… where could that noise come from in this horrible prison? He saw the ground move and he got afraid, he walked back to see what was going to happen… He got afraid, what if it was an animal who was coming to eat him? Where was he going to run? By the high window? It was too high… He calmed himself and he thought he saw the shape of a head full of dust… an old man came out of the hole…

\- Hello, he told terry, calculation error. I thought I was going to find myself outside… do you speak French, English or Italian? He asked

Terry didn't reply.

\- I'm father Martin. I've been here in Chateau d'If for 11 years, and I spent the 5 years digging a tunnel in the wrong direction! He said smiling and bursting out laughing

Terry looked at him stunned. He was laughing? He wanted to cry!

\- What are you doing here? Asked Terry

\- What's your name young man? Asked the father

Terry couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears, sobbing… was he asked a normal question? What was his name? Father Martin approached him to say:

\- Come on, it's going to be fine, don't worry…

Terry calmed down and Father Martin asked him:

\- Can I climb on your shoulders?

Terry didn't reply. He helped the old man climbing on his shoulders. And he was able to look outside by the high window and he was able to see the sky. Then he came down.

\- Thank you young man, it's been 11 years since I've seen he sky. Thank you God!

\- Don't talk to me about God, father…

\- And what about what's written on the wall? Said Father Martin

\- That's not true. God is not here… said Terry, I want revenge…

\- All right, said Father Martin giving him some bricks from the floor and getting out by the hole where he first came in…

Terry followed him…

\- It took me 7 years, said Father Martin, continuing his way underground and Terry followed him and he found himself in Father Martin's cell… He was surprised to see ha had a table and a chaise made out of a rock. Terry that was luxury, since his cell was empty… he was able to sit and appreciate the comfort of the rock by closing his eyes. Father Martin was looking at him smiling.

\- To escape, said Terry

\- There's two possibilities with the tunnels or by the sea… you have to take the right direction… can you help me?

Terry burst out laughing.

\- In exchange for what? My freedom? Said Terry

\- Your freedom could be taken, said Father Martin… I can teach you my knowledge, maths, economy, science…

\- Read and write? Said Terry

\- Of course, said Father Martin

He had books on the table and terry took one and opened it and he looked inside, he looked at Father Martin and he said:

\- When do we start?

They started working…. They were digging the tunnel…  
\- The doors open twice a day, for food and for the bathroom… that's how we're going to hide the dirt, in the plates for food… said Father Martin and in the mean time, we could work without fear of getting caught

And Terry was learning how to read and write… For light in the tunnels, Father Martin would use some of his hair and burn it… And they were studying at the same time… And Father Martin was telling him how he found himself in prison… a nobleman had accused him of hiding a big fortune, but he was put in jail and the nobleman die and the nobleman died without finding out where he had hidden it… Two weeks later, Father Martin was arrested for complicity and they said he knew where the treasure, that his stay in prison would trigger his memory…That's how he found himself in prison with God as a friend…

They lived well in jail, Terry was learning, catching rats to eat them… Terry would read books belonging to Father Martin… Terry realised that Father Martin used to be a soldier and he wanted him to show him who to fight with the sword… Which he showed him with pleasure… He showed him how to fight, how to avoid traps and tricks, everything he knew and Terry became incredibly skilled.

Terry told him how eh found himself in jail, they were able to investigate the situation and understand why Terry was trapped by his friend Daniel Leagan, the mate Dangars and the police inspector Vilfort…

\- Think Terry, what made him change his mind after he agreed for you to leave?

\- He asked me the name of receipiant of the letter, I told him, Mr. Clarion

\- That's all?

\- Yes, he burned the letter and he said that I could leave…

\- He burned the letter? Said Father Martin

\- Yes, said Terry

\- Don't you think it's strange that the police inspector burns the only evidence of treason? Then he puts you in jail, the only man who knew that Mr. Clarion was part of the conspiracy?

\- He was probably protecting someone, said Terry

\- A friend? Said the father

Terry thought for a moment.

\- No, it must've been someone close to him… damn it! Said Terry, Vilfort's father was in the army with Napoleon! He was protecting himself! Danglars and Daniel told on me to Vilfort… it was a conspiracy!

\- Good job Terrence, said Father Martin

\- AHH! Yelled Terry angry

The two men continued talking while digging the tunnels and they found some tree roots, which meant that there was water near by… in a few months they were going to be done digging those tunnels… Only there was a cave in, ruining months of work crushing Father Martin by the same occasion… Terry helped him come out of the tunnels…  
\- I don't have much time left, said Father Martin weakly

\- Don't talk, said Terry

\- I have to tell you… my hiding place, my pocket… I said I didn't know where the treasure was, I lied….

\- You lied about what? Said Terry

\- I'm a priest, not a saint… The treasure of Monte Christo, when you find it, do only good with it…

\- I can't escape…

\- Continue digging, said the father

\- I'm going to use it for revenge

\- The Lord said: " Revenge is mine, bless, don't curse"

\- I don't believe in God anymore

\- But he believes in you… He kept you alive until now…

Father Martin was tired and weak and he gave his last breath…

\- Father? Said Terry sadly

It was over, he was dead. Terry shed a few tears…

He heard noise, they were coming for food… Terry hid and the guards at the door knocked in vain and finally they looked and they saw that the old man was dead… and he left. Terry arranged the cell to hide the fact that he was there… he went back to his cell.

In the meantime, the guards arrived with a bag to put the body of the old man and throw him in the water…

\- It's the first time in 12 years he didn't reply, said the guard… lets throw the body away…

They put the old man's body in the bag and they left…

\- We don't close the door?

\- He's not going anywhere, said the other guard, he's dead!

Meanwhile, Terry went to say goodbye to the priest…

\- Good bye father, you're free now… like I will never ve…

He stopped to think… Terry saw an opportunity to get out of prison… he was going to assume the priest's identity…

When the guards arrived to get the old man's body and throw it away in a bag, they went with it to the cliff…

Meanwhile, in Terry's cell, for food, they realised he wasn't replying… but it was the dead body of the old priest in his place… The alarm was given that a prisoner had escaped! They started screaming, but the other guards with the body were too far to hear them… They were by the cliff… about to throw the body… Terry saw the keys on the prison guard… The other guard yelled from afar and the prison manager heard and Terry took advantage of that time to get the keys and jump in the water with it, when he was thrown! A prisoner was escaping!

Falling in the water with the prison manager and the keys, he was able to open his chains… he went back up and the prison manager wanted to swim away, Terry caught him to kill him… they fought… and Terry was able to win…

The guards were looking from upstairs, powerless…

\- We could've taken better care of him, said one

\- He's gone, said the other one

Terry was swimming to the cost; he was free, free as a bird! Finally!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Count of Monte-Christo**_

_**Chapter IV**_

Terry arrived on the coast far from Chateau d'If and he was so happy. He started running and screaming of joy, all alone.

\- Thank you priest! He said looking at the Chateau d'If from afar.

He ran and screamed of joy alone. He was laughing, he fell on a band of pirates… who were being the wise guys…The boss looked at Terry and said:

\- I'm guessing you just escaped from Chateau d'if… What are we going to do with you? I'm a pirate and a thief. We're here to burry one of my men who wanted to steal from us, but the others are saying to let him go… but I can't do that, otherwise, I'm going to lose my authority… that's why you're the providence today…

\- How is that? Asked Terry

\- You have to fight to death with the thief and the winner saves his life. Charlie, you're lucky… if you win, you can take Charlie's place, if Charlie wins, I will give him another chance…

Charlie, the thief was tied up on the beach.

\- What if I win? Asked Terry and I don't want to be a thief?

\- Well, we slit your throat and it's over…

\- Then, I want to try to kill your Charlie, said Terry

\- All right, said the boss, Charlie is the best knife fighter I know…

\- Maybe you should go out more…, said Terry smiling

Charlie was untied to fight with Terry… Terry who was trained by the priest, was now very skilled and he was able to out fight Charlie very fast. He whispered to him:

\- Shut your mouth and let me talk…

Terry talked to the boss of the pirates and said:

\- I'm letting him live, you had your spectacle and you get two men, skilled with knives in your gang… , said Terry

\- Very well, said the boss, welcome to the gang!

Charlie told Terry.

\- I swear on the head of my family, that I'm your man forever!

\- I know, said Terry smiling

Three months later… Terry was on the beach in Marseilles with the pirates… The boss and the gang came to pay him and said:

\- I don't know what happened to you, but you're free to go now! Do what you have to do…

\- All right, said Terry, thanks for everything…

Terry took his dear friend Charlie and they went off the boat in Marseilles… He got a wage of memories submerging him… Everything was so far, how long as it been already? How many years? He looked at the boating company which now belonged to Danglars, the mate… The Andrew company was no more… Terry turned to Charlie and he said:

\- Find us a bark a boat, for our shopping. I have people to see… Find something we'll be able to manage on our own…

\- All right, said Charlie

Terry went to look for Mr. Andrew… A young girl opened the door…

\- I would like to see Mr. Andrew, please, said Terry

\- It's late, sir… my grandfather is about to go to sleep…

\- If you tell him, that I want to speak about Terrence Grandchester, he will see me…

\- All right. Please wait for me here…

The young girl closed the door. She came back a few moments later…

\- My grandfather is going to see you…

\- Thank you, said Terry coming in…

He arrived in the living room where there was a chimney and he saw Mr. Andrew sitting in front of it… Terry wanted to run to him and hug him, but… he was now wearing a beard and he didn't look like he did before. He didn't look like the young man who became captain all those years ago… Mr. Andre stood up to shake his hand.

\- Good evening young man. You want to talk about Terrence Grandchester?

\- Yes. Do you know where his family is? Asked Terry

\- Well, I know his father retired in his village, after he got arrested to get away for the shame of treason…

\- Oh, said Terry, what about his mother?

\- Eleonor, is still an actress across the country… She takes care of Richard, the best way she can… Terrence was their only son, his arrest had broken them…

\- He had a… f… fiancée…, said Terry

\- Candy? Well, a month after Terrence's arrest…

\- A month?

\- Yes, she married Daniel Leagan.

Terry felt like they were ripping his heart out. Candy married Daniel? His wife got married? Her memory had given him hope during his incarceration and she married the fake friend who betrayed him?

\- She was told that Terrence was dead, she turned to Daniel to get consoled… And she married him! They moved to Paris. He inherited his father's title… So now the count and the countess Leagan are living the good life in Paris!

Terry didn't reply. His heart was broken… the woman he loved, his wife!

\- Thank you for the information… and how did you lose your company?

\- Well, after Terrence's arrest, I had to associate with Danglars so I wouldn't lose the company. Only in the long run, he took my company away…

\- Maybe your chance is about to turn soon, said Terry standing up. I'm going to go. I'm going to look for Terrence's father and tell him about his son…

\- Thank you for you visit, young man, said Mr. Andrew warmly, sorry I don't have better news . Vilefort has also moved to Paris…

\- No, you told me what I needed to know. Terrence Grandchester is dead!

He took a bag with money and put it on the table in the living room, before he left. Mr. Andrew was stunned. Terrence left the house…

Terry went to find Charlie after leaving the Andrew house…

\- Boss! I found a small boat at a good price! You'd be proud of me!

But Terry wasn't listening. He continued his way, distraught…

\- BOSS! Said Charlie following him, wait for me!

Terry and Charlie took the boat and they went looking for the treasure of Monte-Christo… They followed the priest's instructions… to the Monte-Christo island, it was full of caves filled with precious rocks underwater… Terry followed the priest's map, without a lot of conviction at first… But the priest had been his good fortune, he had taught him how to read and write, he had instructed him science… That treasure really existed, he was sure of it… After looking in the underground caves, Terry digged and he finally ended up finding the famous treasure of Monte-Christo…It was trunks and trunks full of gold pieces… Charlie and him brought back the trunks on the little boat… Charlie was full of joy, he was kissing the trunks… He went to see Terry who was sitting on a rock…

\- BOSS, the boat is full! There's at least 8 more trunks! We will need to come back…

Terry wasn't reacting.

\- Boss, do you get it? You're the richest man I've never met! Whatever problems you have, they are solved! What do you want to buy? You can afford it now!

Terry looked at him seriously and he replied:

\- Revenge…

\- Revenge? All right! Who do you want to get revenge from?

\- Danglars, Vilefort, Daniel and Candy…

\- All right. Let's kill all those people and then we have fun with the money…

\- No, said Terry, we're going to study them, find out their habits first…

\- Why not simply kill them? I can do it for you! I'm going to go to Paris and kill them and come back at the end of the week so that we could spend the rest of the money. It's the perfect plan!

\- Death is too good for them… they have to suffer like I've suffered. They have to see their world ripped from them like mine was and lose everything…

\- You will need a more powerful name to do all that…

Terry took the treasure mal and he looked at it and he said:

\- Then I will become a count. Said Terry throwing the card in the fire…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Charlie was Terry's hand man… They went together to Paris to prepare his revenge… They had to find a castle worthy of a count… worthy of the rich count of Monte-Christo… Charlie, very well dressed went to see the owner of a very big castle and property to buy it…

\- I would like to buy your property, he told the owner

\- What? Said the man, get out of my property before I send my dogs on you!

Charlie didn't reply and he went to open the back of the carriage which was full of gold pieces and precious rocks… The man sold his castle and his property to the count of Monte-Christo…

Now he had a castle and properties, They hired the staff and invited the high society in Paris to introduce himself… He also invited the Count Leagan and his wife Candice…

Everybody RSVP to the invitation, because everybody was curious to meet the new Count of Monte-Christo… Nothing was spared, there was food everywhere, lots of it and drinks too… The guests were all dressed up and they had a lot of fun and they couldn't wait to meet the famous count of Monte-Christo… When the moment finally arrived, there was some music playing and fireworks to announce the arrival of the guest of honour.

Charlie approached the guests, on the top of a little hill on the property to say:

\- Ladies and gentleman! Let me introduce you to the guest of honour, the Count of Monte-Christo!

There was fireworks and hot air balloon coming down… The guests were just amazed…

Four lackeys came out of the hot air balloon to introduce the count…

Two other lackeys who were on the grounds, approached them open the hot air balloon door and let the prince out. The latter came out and walked to the crowd and he looked at the guests from where he was, on the top of the hill and he simply said:

\- Good evening.

And he turned around and walked towards his castle. All the women who were present thought he was very handsome… Terry had shaved a little and cut his long hair. It would've been impossible to recognize him… especially when they thought he was dead.

He came back out to speak to his guests and socialise with them. He talked to Vilefort and his wife. When he walked away, Vilefort wife asked him:

\- What do we know about him?

\- Not much, said Vilefort

Meanwhile, Terry was talking to Charlie.

\- The Count Leagan is not here, said Terry

\- He had a morning appointment he couldn't miss today… a duel… he was sleeping with vicount's wife, said Charlie

\- He's cheating on Candy, said Terry, the bastard!

But Candy was married, too bad for her… tough break…

The festivities at the Count of Monte-Christo's continued… Terry and Charlie continued their investigations, quietly.

He had sent Charlie, his hand man to take care of his parents. The bought them a castle in Scotland and hired some staff to take care of their comfort… He bought a theatre for his mother so she could enjoy her acting job as much as she wanted without worrying about money. When Eleonor inquired about the theatre, she learned that the Count of Monte-Christo was making them a present for the good cause… He wasn't able to help his own parents, so he was helping other people's parent , so he said.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The Count Daniel Leagan had woken up at dawn to fight in duel with a sword and since he was very skilled, he was able to kill his adversary very easily. He went back home and he found Candy wearing a robe on top of the stairs of their manor…

\- You're up early today, my darling, he said, looking at Candy

\- The viscount of Condé is dead? Asked Candy

\- Unless his heart is on the other side where my sword pierced him, I'm afraid he's dead…

\- My he rest in peace, said Candy sadly

\- Well, he widow is ruined now…

\- I know about all your affairs, you know that?

\- I'm sorry your humiliated like that my darling. But I'm a man and it's my style of life… Paris and I equals infidelity and since there's no need to hide it, I don't even bother hiding it anymore…

Candy shook her head. Her nightmare had started ever since Terry got arrested… She was unhappy in her marriage…


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Count of Monte-Christo**_

_**Chapter V**_

Charlie had investigated Daniel Leagan. He was full of debts and he also like gambling and was having numerous affairs with mistresses. The Leagan maritime company was full of mortgages… Terry decided he was going to buy the bank which owed the Leagan mortgage…

\- Tell the other maritime companies to stay far away from the Leagans, that way, he won't have any choice then to go to Danglars for the money…, said Terry.

And that's what happened… Terry was the new owner of the bank and he refused to prolong Daniel's debts… which forced him to go to Marseilles to see Danglars…

\- Well, well, well! The count Leagan, said Danglars, what brings you by? It's been years … you've been ignoring me since you've left for Paris…

\- I need help, said Daniel.

\- Really? Said Danglars haughty

They walked together to his office to talk business…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Charlie had just learn some news. Si he went to his boss's room to speak to him… He found him on the floor, instead of his nice and fluffy bed.

\- You're sleeping on the floor? Asked Charlie stunned

\- After sleeping on the floor for all those years… I can't get used to a nice and fluffy bed…

Charlie also saw the scars from the whipping on Terry's back…

\- Jesus Christ! He said, that must've hurt!

\- Did you come here to talk about my scars? Said Terry angry

\- No, said Charlie, I just learned something: Leagan has a son…

\- Ah! Said Terry sitting up, all of a sudden…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her mansion with her husband… They were in the master bedroom.

\- Honey, Albert wanted to speak to you, she said

Albert was their son.

\- I don't have the time, said Daniel, I have to take care of his future fortune

\- He's our son, you have to pay attention to him, said Candy

\- It didn't seem to bother you when I took you away from the misery of your fishmonger dad and made you into a countess…

\- He's waiting in front of the door, said Candy

The bedroom door opened and a handsome young man with brown hair, came in.

\- Father, he said, my friends are going to Rome in a field trip, I would like to go with them.

\- You're only 15 years old, said Candy, you can't go to Rome onyour own with your friends, without a chaperon.

\- I'm almost 16 mom! Said Albert

\- No, said Candy

\- Make it my birthday present father, said Albert, please.

\- No, said Candy again

\- Ok, said Daniel, a little calm in here won't be so bad.

\- Thank you father, said Albert leaving the room.

But he turned around and hugged his mother with love who hugged him back.

\- Everything is going to be fine, mom, you'll see.

So Albert left for Rome for his birthday and to have fun with his friends. It was a mascaraed ball, they danced, drank, ate… a woman approached Albert and kissed him on the lips… Then she left and Albert followed her, because he wanted to kiss her some more… She was wearing a purple dress and she had a golden mask… he followed her outside…

\- Milady? He said, where are you going? Milady?

He followed her in the streets of Rome which were in the dark and some arms took him away somewhere… Albert was tied up and threathened by men wearing masks…

\- I'm Albert Leagan, the son of the count Daniel Leagan…

\- If we send a message to your father, is he going to answer?

\- Yes, said Albert

\- You're talking nonsense, he's on a business trip…

\- Send him a message, said Albert, I can assure you if I give you my ring with the family crest, he will get the message!

\- Really, said the bandit, do we leave it on your finger?

He burst out laughing, like a cackle.

noise and a voice were heard…

\- Let his boy go! Said the voice

Then, it was sword noise, there was a fight for a few moments. The newcomer won and he said:

\- Untie this boy, immediately!

They did as he said quickly. Albert was impressed and looked at the new comer, which was Terry with admiration.

\- I don't know how to thank you, he said

\- Go and wait for me outside, said Terry, we'll talk later.

didn't discuss and ran out of there. Terry stayed and paid the men, who were no other than his old friends the pirates… he gave them money as they agreed on.

\- Thank you sirs…

Then he went out to meet Albert who was waiting for him…

\- I owe you my life, said Albert with admiration

\- I'm sure you would've done the same thing for me, said Terry, you're an admirable man

\- I don't know how to thank you. Who are you?

\- I'm the Count of Monte-Christo, said Terry

\- I'm pleased to meet you, said Albert smiling

Terry gave him his business card.

\- Come and see me tomorrow morning for breakfast, said Terry

\- All right, said Albert, I'll be there…

Terry got into his carriage and left with his friend Charlie. Albert looked at him go, fascinated.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, the young Albert arrived at the very big mansion belonging to the Count of Monte-Christo. Everything was beautiful, like a king's castle. Albert was impressed while he walked inside the beautiful palace. Charlie was with Terry, they were talking.

\- He's on his way, said Cherlie, he on time…

\- Let him come in, said Terry softly

A butler came in with Albert to the dining room where the count was. The latter greeted him warmly. And they sat at the table. Servant came with the food for the big breakfast.

\- Tell me said Albert, how did you learn about my kidnapping?

\- Well, I make it my job to be informed about important things. The son of a count was kidnapped. That's good information to have.

\- But you risked your life to save mine…

\- I'm sure you would've done the same thing, said Terry, your father would be proud of you…

Albert didn't say anything. His father was not very proud of him, unfortunately…

\- You have to come to Paris to meet my parents! Said Albert , so they can thank you in person.

\- No, said Terry, I don't have the time for that… I have business to take care of here at the moment.

\- I'm begging you, said Albert, it's a question of honor

\- Charlie! Called Terry

\- Yes boss? Said Charlie arriving

\- What's the level of our maritime merchandise?

\- Euh, it's going to take about three weeks, said Charlie.

\- Three weeks, said Albert smiling, that's more than enough for you to come to Paris for my birthday!

**oOoOoOOoOo**

A few days later, in Paris, it was Albert Leagan's birthday. The Count of Monte Christo arrived at the Leagan mansion. Albert was very happy to see him and he ran to greet him.

\- Your Grace, he said, it's an honnor for me!

Daniel, who was also there, arrive to greet Terry.

\- Father, let me introduce you to the Count of Monte Christo.

\- I'm pleased to meet you, said Terry.

\- Likewise, said Daniel shaking his hand… I should be the one grateful for saving my son's life…

Terry didn't reply.

\- I would like to introduce you to Countess Leagan, said Daniel, showing Candy.

The latter looked up and she saw them. Terry looked and he saw Candy, the woman he loved all those years ago, that he still loved.

\- Candy? Said Daniel.

approached them. She was wearing a nice red dress with long white gloves. She looked at Terry in the eyes.

\- You have to be a mother to really appreciate what you have done for my son. I will never forget you, said Candy.

\- Well, I'm sure that within a month you won't remember my name. said Terry taking the hand in the white glove to kiss it.

They looked at each other in the eyes. Candy was mesmerized… Terry too, it was Candy, his Candy, his wife! He wanted revenge… he had to remember that she didn't know him…

\- May I steal your wife? Asked Terry without stopping looking at Candy in the eyes.

\- I beg your pardon? Said Daniel stunned

\- For a dance, said Terry

\- Yes, of course, said Daniel

They went together on the dance floor and they started dancing, still looking at each other in the eyes…

Albert looked at his his father and said:

\- Isn't he just wonderful, father? He asked amazed

didn't reply. He was looking at Candy and Terry on the dance floor…

\- Is something wrong? Asked Terry to Candy

\- You remind me of someone, she said

\- Really?

\- Yes, someone I've known a long time ago, that was very dear to me…

\- How exciting, said Terry, what happened to him?

\- He's dead, said Candy

\- Then I'm not that man, said Terry still looking at her in the eyes.

Meanwhile, the police inspector Vilfort arrived at the Leagan mansion with his wife, for the party… Daniel was not happy to see him at all. They had business to talk about… Terry arrived to see Vilfort.

\- Mr. Vilfort, he said, Madam, it's nice of you to come and see me during my stay in Paris! Why don't we talk business?

So Terry took Vilfort away to talk to him… Daniel seemed preoccupied by something and he left the room… Candy followed him.

\- Daniel, Daniel!

\- What?

\- Where are you going? You have to make the speech for your son's birthday!

\- I don't have the time, you do it for me!

\- I'm not his father…

\- Then find an excuse to justify my absence…

And he went to talk to Vilfort… Candy didn't have the choice but to go back in the dinning room to make the toast for her son…

Daniel and Vilfort were talking …

\- What do you do you know about him? Asked Daniel

\- He's a foreigner, he's a business man…

\- My son told me that in Rome, he said he was waiting fro his merchandise by boat in three weeks time

\- I could find something to have him arrested with his merchandise, said Vilfort.

\- We could do 50-50 with the benefits, said Daniel

\- I'll take care of it, said Vilfort

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy was in the dining room where all the guests were invited at the dinning room table… Candy looked at her son who was sitting at the table presiding… who understood that his father wasn't making the speech. He was discouraged… Candy stood up and she hit the glass with a fork to get the guests' attention so she can start her speech… Everybody was quiet and looked at her.

\- Good evening, she said, thank you for coming for my son's birthday. Unfortunately, my husband is busy by important business. So I get the duty of..

Terry realised what was happening, he wanted to save the woman he loved and her son from embarrassment… So he stood up to say:

\- To introduce you once again to the Count of Monte-Christo, is that I begged the Count Leagan to make the speech in his place… Let me introduce myself again, the Count of Monte Christo… I insisted so much to the Count Leagan to give up his paternal right just to please me, a guest, even if I'm a little really boring.

There was a little laugh at the table. Albert looked at Terry amazed and Candy was having all kind of strange feelings….

Terry continued:

\- The young Albert gave me too much importance with the help I provided him in Rome… When I arrived in the catacombs, where Albert was tied up, I heard the bandit say they were going to cut his finger with his ring to send it to his father as proof that they had his son… and his reply was simply: Go ahead!

The guests were smiling and they looked at Albert; he was so courageous!

\- Life is full of storm; as a young man, you can be in the sun at a moment and against a rock the next minute. What makes you a man is the fact that when the storm comes, you looke at it and you yell what you told them in Rome. "Go ahead!" Do your worst, because I will do my best and the world will know me as Albert Leagan, the courageous man!

Everybody clapped their hands to that nice speech, Candy looked at Terry and she thanked him with her lips. He didn't react and he sat down. And he took a lock of hair and put it behind his ear… Candy's heart skipped a beat… it was not possible! Could it be?

The evening was finally over and the Count fo Monte Christo was leaving the Leagan mansion. Charlie was waiting for him in front of the mansion inside the carriage. He got in. The carriage left and he realised that he wasn't alone… There was someone there; Candy! She was sitting, facing him and she moved to go sit next to him and she looked for his lips and he gave him a fierily kiss… Terry was stunned and he kissed her back at first… She was crying…

\- Vilfort told me you were executed, she said

\- Really?

\- Oh Terry! It is you!

\- No, said Terry, let's go back to the Leagan mansion!

\- No! Said Candy, Terry…

\- I'm not that Terry you're talking about… countess, you're mistaken

\- Stop it, Terry! Stop it!

He stopped talking and looked at her.

\- Then who are you? A ghost from the past that came to torment me?

\- That Terry, did you love him?

\- Yes, said Candy

\- For how long?

\- For my whole life…

\- How long did you wait before you married the count after he died? He asked coldly

\- It's not fair, said Candy in tears

\- We're back to your place, Countess, said Terry getting out of the carriage.

Candy didn't have any other choice but to get out. She passed him and she said:

\- You're right, you can't be my Terry…

\- There you go! You said it yourself, Terrence Grandchester is dead!

Charlie was also there and he said goodbye.

\- Countess…

Candy went back to her mansion.

Terry took Charlie on the side to tell him:

\- Don't you ever interfere in my life again! Otherwise, I will finish what I started that day on that beach the day we met.

\- Boss, you're rich. You got a beautiful woman who loves you. Take her back, take the money and live your life! Abandon your plan for revenge!

\- I can't! Said Terry

\- Why?

He thought about the priest and his words, who was telling him to do good with the treasure…

\- Boss, I'm yours forever. My job is to protect you even from yourself … should I take you back home?

\- I would rather walk! Said Terry getting out of the carriage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Count of Monte-Christo**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Meanwhile…Danglars had organised the theft of the merchandise on the boat of the Count of Monte-Christo…His men were tied up by Danglars men and they took all the merchandise… Only when they were leaving the police showed up, catching them literally the hand in the bag…Danglars was arrested and thrown into jail, for stealing from the Count of Monte Christo… Dnglars tried to discuss, but he realised that quickly that Daniel played him…He wanted to defend himself by fighting with Terry, but he was now a pro with the sword and he was able to fight them pretty fast. He looked at them because they looked familiar…

\- Who are you then? He asked Terry

\- I'm the Count of Monte Christo, said Terry, but my friends call me Terrence Grandchester…

\- Grandchester… he said surprised.

Terry had put him a rope around his neck and let go of him on the edge of the boat and he left telling the police man:

\- Untied him before he can't talk anymore…

Terry went to the public baths to see Vilefort… The later was surprised to see Terry.

\- Your Grace?

\- I wanted to thank you in person for saving my merchandise.

\- I organised all myself, said Vilefort

\- Can I stay here with you?

\- Of course…

Terry went to seat next to him and he said:

\- I have a question for you:

\- Yes Your Grace?

\- Why did you tell the Countess Leagan 16 years ago that Terrence Grandcheter had been executed?

\- Euh, said Vilefort, I don't understand, what are you talking about?

\- It's a pretty simple question, said Terry.

\- How do you know those things?

Terry added more fumes to the room.

\- But, said Vilefort,Grandchester had a letter from Napoleon, the traitor.

\- But you knew very well, that the letter never got to its destination…

\- But, said Vilefort

\- Sending a man to jail because of a letter…, said Terry

\- I don't know where you get your information from, said Vilefort

\- I've always wondered what my old pal Vilefort had to gain by getting rid of me… what did he have to gain by telling Candy that Terrence Grandchester was dead, nothing, absolutely nothing…

\- Nothing at all said Vilefort,

\- My friend Vilefort who now is the magistrate in France won…

\- I see that you're still all dressed up, said Vilefort, I'm going to leave you…

\- I think that the one who took advantage is the Count Leagan

Vilefort turned around and he asked:

\- I don't understand what he's coming to do in our business.

\- I'm about to tell you…

Terry told him how Vilefort and Daniel had agreed to get rid of their respective fathers…Vilefort wanted to get out, but all the doors were closed…

\- Strange isn't it all that happened with the run of Napoleon, and how your father was found dead all of a sudden, escaping that way the accusation of treason, because the letter was for him right? Said Terry Did you look for his murderer well?

Vilfort was trying to run away, he fell in the hot baths…

\- You have no proof, said Vilefort, just theories…

\- I have 1 proof, said Terry.

\- Yes?

\- Count Leagan.

\- Your poor father must have been surprised,that his own son had sent his friend to kill him…

\- Leagan shot, he will never confess! Said Vilefort.

\- You're right! Said Terry but you just did…

He realised that they were not alone, the police was there and they had head everything…

\- M. Vilefort, you're under arrest for conspiration, said the police…

Vilefort looked at Terry who asked him:

\- Do your remember?

\- Grandchester? Said Vilefort

Vilefort was taken by the police in a carriage like Terry, all those years ago… He found a gun waiting for him…

\- Courtesy of a gentleman, said the police

Vilefort saw Terry like him that night… He took the gun and tried to kill himself, but there was no bullet…That would've been too easy! Jail and suffering was waiting for him!

\- You didn't really think that I would've made that easy for you, said Terry at the window of the carriage,

The carriage left…Terry went back at his mansion tired… It was fun to get revenge but it was impressive… He got in his big bedroom which was in the dark when he heard:

\- Terry?

He turned around, surprised, it was Candy…

\- I thought that we finished our conversation in the carriage, countess…

\- Me too, she said, until I realised that you said the name Grandchester… I never gave you his family name…

Terry looked at her…

\- What do you want?

\- I want to be free from you… I have questions.

\- I'm listening…

\- Where were you?

\- I spent 13 years at Chateau d'If and the rest in other parts of the world…

\- 13 years at Chateau d'If, she said in tears…did you suffer?

Terry laughed…

\- Stupid question, said Candy

\- It's not over? I have to rest, I'm tired…

\- What about later? Where were you Why didn't you come and look for me?

\- Why didn't you wait for me? You married the man who betrayed me!

Candy showed him her finger with the piece of threat he had put on her finger on their wedding day…

\- I told you that it will ever leave my finger, remember, it will never leave my finger…

\- Why?

\- You know why… I love you…

\- If you ever loved me, don't take my hatred from me, that's all I have left…

\- Let it go Terry… There is a reason for everything… I don't know why we were separated for all these years but God is in control of everything… he's giving us another chance… I'm your wife Terry God recognizes marriage…

\- I can't escape from God…

He thought about the priest…

\- God is everywhere Terry , said Candy.

She approached him and she rose on her toes to kiss him on the lips, softly fist, then he took her lips fierily and they found themselves on the bed making love, it's been so long, she was his wife, he got her back… They spent the whole night making love, she was kissing each and every one of his scar on his back while crying… Terry had abandoned his hatred, at least for the woman he loved more than anything in the world….

\- I love you Candy.

\- I love you Terry

His love for her had kept alive, as much as the need for revenge that devour him…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was morning and Candy opened her eyes. She was alone in Terry in big and fluffy bed… There was a knock at the door…

\- Milady? Said Charlie's voice, he turned around so he won't see her naked

\- Where is the Count? Asked Candy.

\- The Count is out, he had an errand to run, and he told me to tell you to get ready to leave the country with him and your son…

Candy smiled, Charlie picked up Candy's clothes to give it to her. Candy was crazed with joy, she got up, covered herself and kissed Charlie on the cheek and left the room to go to the bathroom.

\- Thank you! She said laughing!

She went back to Leagan's manor and she found everybody busy, She found Daniel packing his bags…

\- Daniel? She said

\- I'm ruined, he said, pack a bag, we're leaving. I 'm going to get arrested soon too…

\- Ah, said Candy, why?

\- Conspiration, treason...

\- Did you do all these things?

\- Euh yes, but I don't have the time to explain it to you…Get ready!

\- I'm not coming with you, said Candy.

Daniel was angry, he threw something on the mirror of the bedroom.

\- You are my wife, I've made arrangements for us. We have to go. I'm going to go get my son…

\- He's not your son…, said Candy

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Albert Leagan is the son of Terence Grandchester…

Daniel looked at her…

\- Why did you thing I agreed to marry you so quickly after Terry was arrested?

\- You biyotch Said Daniel, you gave me the bastard of a dead traitor? You disappoint me Candy completely!

Daniel took his bad and he said:

\- Good bye Candy. You pleased me sometimes…

Candy looked at him go and she said.

\- You've never pleased me once… she whispered

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had given an appointment to the Count Leagan on an old property… The castle was abandoned for years…

\- It was you! Said Daniel, you're the one responsible for my badluck?

\- No, said Terry, I think it's a letter that I never delivered.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- Napoleon's Letter… While I didn't even know how to read!

\- Terrence? You were only a paysant and she wanted you!

\- So she rejected you with your fortune? That's it? For Candy It's to have Candy all this?

\- Well I got her didn't I? When I got you arrested… She was boiling in my arms!

\- I'm sure she managed to convince you she was sincere, said Terry coldly.

Terry took out his sword to fight with Daniel, for his wife's honour, Candy… But he was interrupted by young Albert who had arrived to break Terry's sword…

\- NO! He said he's my father! I'm going to defend him!

\- Albert, said Terry.

\- I saw M. Vilfort, while he was getting arrested, he told me how you had him arrested…

\- Albert, said Terry to get involved in this.

\- I'm going to defend my father! Said Albert angry.

\- I don't want to fight with you by respect to your mother, but if I have to fight with you, I'm going to do it!

\- Let's fight! I'm ready! Said Albert.

\- NO! Said Candy arriving.

\- Mom? Said Albert.

\- Albert, my darling , I owe you the truth… I owe you to tell you where you come from, said Candy.

\- Mom? Said Albert.

\- Albert you're the son of Terrence Grendchester, that you know under the name of the Count of Monte Christo who saved you… he married me before his aerostation…

Albert looked at Daniel who nodded…

\- Well she's telling the truth, she a biyotch, said Daniel with disdain

\- It's true? Said Albert, You would've let fight him, my own father?

\- Not my problem, said Daniel with disdain

\- Get out of here Daniel, said Terry, you're ruined. I'm taking back what you took from me, my wife and my son…

\- Yes and now you richer than me too! Said Daniel bitter.

The police arrived to get the Count Leagan for conspirator and treason… Daniel Leagan wanted to fight in duel with Terry but the later didn't give him that pleasure. To have him die was too good… He was going to be in jail cursing Terry for being richer than him having the good life while he had nothing in jail…

Terry looked at his son. They were attracted one to one another and they hugged for a long time… Then he took Candy and kissed her fierily.

\- Mom? You were really married to the Count of Monte Christo… father?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling, and it was before he was as rich as Cresus! And I loved him as much if not more when he was poor…

\- Candy…, said Terry

\- I was going to have you baby Terry, that's why I married Daniel so fast… and I thought you were dead…

\- And I was only thinking about revenge, said Terry, my friend the priest was telling that revenge was for God…

\- What else did your friend the priest said again?

\- To do only good thing with Monte Christo money.

\- Terry, we could do so many things, help people… you parents…

\- I'm on step ahead of you… I bought them a castle in Scotland, a theatre for my mother with all the comfort possible and imaginable.

\- They will want to know their grandson…

\- We're going to go visit them.

\- I can't wait to meet my grandparents, said Albert smiling.

Terry decided to buy the Chateau d'If and he dismantled it, the jail that had made him suffer so much but in which he found fortune, thanks to his friend the priest…. Candy and him took care of lost causes and their families, they helped as many people as they could. They would travel around the world with the fortune of Monte Christo helping people the best way they could. The fortune of Monte Christo, as long as they were doing good around them, the fortune of Monte Christo was multiplying itself… on its own.

_**THE END**_


End file.
